vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mister Fantastic
Summary Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) is a fictional character, a superhero that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is a founding member of the Fantastic Four. Richards possesses a mastery of mechanical, aerospace and electrical engineering, chemistry, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. BusinessWeek listed Mr. Fantastic as one of the top ten most intelligent fictional characters in American comics. He is the inventor of the spacecraft which was bombarded by cosmic radiation on its maiden voyage, granting the Fantastic Four their powers. Richards gained the ability to stretch his body into any shape he desires. Richards acts as the leader and father figure of the Fantastic Four, although in recent years he has increasingly been portrayed as being cold and distant towards his teammates due to his scientific, methodical nature. This is particularly true with his best friend, Ben Grimm, who partially blames Richards for his transformation into a large, rocky creature called the Thing. Whenever Richards is confronted with a challenge, his attention can be so focused that he can neglect even his own family. Regardless, he is the loving husband of Susan Storm, father of son Franklin Richards and daughter Valeria Richards, and mentor of his brother-in-law, Johnny Storm. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 8-B Name: Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Classification: Human Mutate, Leader of the Fantastic Four, Member of the Illuminati Age: Middle aged, likely in his 40s or 50s Destructive Capacity: City Block level. Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Caught a missile and threw it out to sea before it detonated) Lifting Strength: Class 1. Unknown when buffed Striking Power: Unknown Durability: Small Island Level, higher against piercing and crushing attacks Stamina: Significantly above human level Range: 4.8 km maximum stretching distance, several hundred meters for most attacks Standard Equipment: His uniform (made of unstable molecules that stretches along with him, has an on-board computer with translator, remote controls for FF equipment and a digital interface, the suit also makes them resistant to some transmutation powers), in possession of the Power Gem but would never use it Intelligence: Super-genius level intellect, has created machines and devices far beyond anything else on earth, including time machines, FTL spaceships, dimensional portals, robots with power above Herald level, planetbusting weapons, multiversal computers, reality warping devices, discovered teleportation devices, discovered scientific principles far in advance of the rest of the world and even advanced alien races, devices that can harm cosmic beings, successfully convinced alien races to spare the life of Galactus when he was dying, fluent in multiple languages including alien languages, has a Ph. D. in practically every field imaginable (some of which he invented), master of psychology, often considered to be the smartest person on Marvel Earth, with the possible exception of the High Evolutionary. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed and dexterity, rubber-like body and super stretching abilities, can become slippery and almost impossible to grasp, can shapeshift in order to avoid or better receive an incoming attack, can pump his body with air to float on water or soar like a balloon, acts like an insulator and resists electricity, super-genius level intelligence, master of many fields of science, hacking, can mathematically predict events and actions in combat that borders on precognition. Weaknesses: Will undergo pain and injury if his body is stretched more than 3 miles, vulnerable to extreme heat and cold, sometimes has trouble understanding magic, vulnerable to energy blasts and weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Shapeshifting:' Reed can move his body through small openings, buff himself up to gain superhuman strength, and even imitate the appearance of another person or an inanimate object. He can also change his shape in mid-combat to react against the enemy's attacks or even counter them (i.e.: turning into spikes). He can also change his size and volume at will to grow into massive proportions quickly. '-Ricochet:' Reed can curl himself into a ball and ricochet off hard surfaces into opponents at high speed. Reed can precisely calculate the angle in order to hit the enemy for certain. '-Suffocate:' Reed can wrap his body around opponents, trapping and suffocating them '-Slingshot:' Reed can use his body like a giant rubber band, flinging himself, his allies, or his enemies at high speed in any direction. '-Reflect:' Reed's body can stretch to absorb physical projectiles like bullets, then reflect them back at the attacker. '-Super breath:' By expanding his lungs, Reed can inhale a massive amount of air and blow it out with great force. Other: This profile only covers the mainstream version of Reed Richards Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Notable Victories -Wolverine (Marvel Comics) - Wolverine Profile Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Comicbook Characters Category:SuperScientists Category:Tier 8